1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to triazine derivatives, in particular modified triazine carbamates and triazine ureas, a method for their production and their use.
2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,541 describes tricarbamoyl triazines (triazine tricarbamates, melamine tricarbamates), which can be synthesized starting from triazine triisocyanurates by conversion with different alcohols. These always three times substituted products can be for instance used as cross linking agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,922 describes triazine carbamates, which are formed by conversion with melamine and acyclic organic carbonates in the presence of strong bases. Thereby, bi- or tricarbamates are always formed.
EP 0 366 884 A2 describes triazine compounds with at least one carbamyl group, whereby the carbamyl group is separated by at least one methylen group from the amino group of triamino triazine. Also products of melamine and formaldehyde are included in the compounds of EP 0 366 884 A2.
DE 10 2004 018 543 A1 also describes carbamate group containing triazine derivatives, which serve as cross linking agents for lacquers with improved properties.
WO 2005/103016 A1 describes radiation curable triazine carbamates and triazine ureas, which are halogen-free and contain vinyl, methacrylolyl or acrylolyl groups.